The shapes and orientation of mineral crystals and collagen fibers in avian and murine tendon and bone, and abnormally mineralized skin in rats, as models for human disease and development, are being investigated by HVEM tomography. Initial studies focus on differences in structural details of collagen, non-collagenous matrix components, mineral and mineral-matrix interaction.